


Snow

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-07
Updated: 1999-05-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 06:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11121336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ben is comforted after a hard day.





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Snow
    
    
    Standard disclaimers, these characters aren't mine, I just borrowed them.
    I promise I put them back where I found them when I'm finished with them
    

# SNOW
    
    
    By:  Alanna J. Patrick
    
         He flopped down on the bed exhausted. The day had been one of the
    worst since he had arrived in Chicago.  Had it not been for Ray and his
    wise cracks this would have probably been the day he told the Inspector
    (or as Ray called her, 'the Dragon Lady') and the
    Lieutenant both where to go and how to get there.  This wasn't like him,
    this wasn't how he was raised,  he hated it when he felt like this. 
    Rest, he thought, settling his head  down onto the soft pillow. Soft,
    like the touch of new fallen snow on his cheek, soft, like her touch.
    
         She sat down on the bed beside him, gently caressing his cheek.
    He was so beautiful when he slept, resting  like a child without a care
    in the world.  Moving back the covers she began to unbutton
    his long johns, carefully running her hand across  bare skin that peeped
    from the red material.
         He awoke with a start, almost falling off of the bed in the
    process.
    "Shhh.  It's just me."  she whispered, tracing his jaw line with her
    thumb.
    
         He relaxed back on the pillow, squeezing her hand, gently kissing
    her knuckles.
    "Why don't you come to me when I'm *awake*?" he whispered, not
    wanting to disturb the peaceful silence that fell on the cool dark room.
    
         "I like to watch you sleep."  she smiled, leaning over to kiss his
    forehead.                        
    
         "By the way, why are you here?"  he asked, pushing his upper body
    from the bed with his forearms.
         "You need me."  she answered simply, resuming the task of
    freeing the buttons.  Reaching the end of the row, she slid her hands
    under the soft material, gently tracing  circles over  his chest, working
    her way  back up to his shoulders, separating the flannel from his smooth
    skin,  her actions silently willing him to relax. 
    
         He closed his eyes and breathed deep, trying to give himself over
    to her gentle exploration.  Oh God! how he had missed her,
    especially since he had been transferred to this place, where the air
    still singed his lungs if he took too deep a breath.  How right she was,
    he *needed* her, needed her to tell him he was safe and
    everything was going to be all right.  He felt her weight settle in his
    lap and opened his eyes to find her beautiful face just inches away from
    his, her warm breath feeling like a soft kiss against his lips, her fingertips
    tracing the edge of his jaw to graze the tender spots
    behind his ears.  Pulling her close to his chest, he caught her lips
    with his,  kissing her the way he'd dreamed of doing every night
    since....
    
         A siren on the street below startled him out of  his deep slumber.
    Sitting up, he felt a cool breeze slide across his chest and  looked
    down to discover that his long johns were completely unbuttoned. Scratching
    his head in minor confusion, he began to undo the
    mischief he'd done himself during the night when he happened to
    glance at his watch.  The realization hit him so hard he gasped for breath,
    clutching the button so hard it popped free from the flannel. Today was
    the 24th,  four years ago today since the accident, four years since
    he last felt the tender caress of snow on his cheek.  He looked up out
    the window and watched as the first soft shades of
    daybreak crept up from the skyline,  and wept.
    
    END?  
    

* * *


End file.
